


yeah, you really got me now

by carissima



Series: Ziam Kinks [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Punishment, Spanking, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can see Liam's wired, a restless energy racing through his body as his gaze darts around the room. Curious, Zayn reaches out and slots his hand over Liam's hip, deliberately brushing over the faint curve of Liam's arse. Liam calms immediately, sinking into Zayn's side as he stops his frenetic movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, you really got me now

Zayn hides a yawn behind a wave to the crowd as he wanders down the stage, half an ear on the song as he wonders if he can ask Paul to grab him a coffee to drink onstage. He's knackered and just a tiny bit worried that he's actually going to fall fast asleep at his microphone stand. It's mostly Louis' fault, keeping him up half the night because he couldn't sleep and insisted on Zayn keeping him company, but it's also a little bit Liam's fault for waking him up so early because he was too excited about playing Wembley to sleep and insisted on sharing every second of that excitement with a yawning Zayn.

On three hours sleep, Zayn's almost too busy cursing his bloody bandmates to hear Liam's solo through his earpiece, turning almost instinctively as Liam moves towards him. He hears the change, the note climbing beautifully higher when Liam normally drops down low, and he reaches out to pat Liam's arse in a silent sign of approval of Liam's vocal change.

As soon as his hand connects lightly with Liam's jeans, feeling the rough denim under his warm palm, he feels Liam freeze. It's so slight though, Liam moving away from him, laughing and lifting his microphone to harmonise under Niall that Zayn's almost certain he imagined it.

When it's his turn to sing, he turns to search out Liam, finding him easily as he's messing with Sandy, playfully shoving at each other before Liam dances away, still laughing. Curious, Zayn spends most of the next two songs watching Liam while trying not to be too obvious about it. He gravitates towards him more than usual, but Liam doesn't freeze when Zayn tucks himself into Liam's side. He just gets a slightly dopey smile that he's seen a million times before.

By the time they race up the stage to wave their final goodbyes, Zayn's convinced himself that he imagined the whole thing. Niall falls into his side as they head back to change into their own clothes and Zayn's arm lifts up around his shoulders, following behind Liam and Louis, who yell and shove each other with far too much energy for Zayn's liking since he feels like he's just gone a few rounds with Mark in the training ring and he really, really just wants to sleep for the next hundred years right now.

"You think they'll go out?" Niall asks, sounding as tired as Zayn feels. He glances back up at them, Louis bouncing on his heels and Liam practically skipping into their changing room while Harry flops down into a chair and fishes out his phone, immediately lost in his usual barrage of texts after a show.

"Maybe," Zayn says with a shrug, letting go of Niall so he can pull his t-shirt off over his head. "You fancy it?"

"Nah mate," Niall says with a laugh. "Not a chance. I'm going straight back to the hotel, down a few pints then fall into bed for the next twenty hours. Just wake me up just before the next show, yeah?"

Zayn grins as his jeans fall to the floor and he kicks out of them, stretching slowly before he reaches for his other pair, tugging them on over his slim hips. "If only, mate."

"Yeah, if only," Niall agrees, already dressed and patting Zayn on the arse as he passes behind him. "See you back at the hotel, yeah?"

He nods before Niall disappears through the door, Louis following him and yelling about something he saw onstage as the door closes behind him. He's just zipping himself up when Liam appears next to him, already dressed and looking more exhausted than he did a few seconds ago.

"Tired?" Zayn asks, picking up his shirt and tugging it over his head, turning to smile sympathetically at Liam. Zayn knows he always crashes harder than the rest of them, despite their best attempts to get him to chill out a bit onstage.

"Yeah," Liam says quietly as Harry shuffles out of the door, leaving them behind. "You going back to the hotel?"

"Well since someone kept me up all night, and someone else woke me up at some stupid hour," Zayn teases gently as he grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He guides Liam towards the door and they fall into step together as they trail behind Harry. "I'm planning to go back to the hotel and sneak up to my room with Louis stopping me to fall asleep for at least the next twelve hours."

He follows Liam into the car and falls back against the seat, unsurprised when Liam's head drops heavily onto his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect," Liam says tiredly.

The rest of the journey is silent as Zayn lets himself doze and Liam traces patterns on Zayn's thigh, a light touch that almost lulls him to sleep.

"Zayn, we're here."

He opens his eyes at Liam's gentle nudging, yawning as he rolls his shoulders. "Is there a crowd?"

"No, we're in the car park underneath the hotel," Liam answers, opening the door and sliding out. Zayn follows, still yawning as he presses into Liam's side. His hand finds Liam's hip as he slumps next to him, grateful when Liam's arm comes up to rest on his shoulders and he helps Zayn stumble to the elevator. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

"You're the best," Zayn says sleepily as the elevator starts to move, jerking them slightly. Zayn's hand slips, brushing over Liam's arse, and suddenly he's wide awake because he definitely didn't imagine it this time, not even half asleep. Not when he's pressed so closely against Liam's side. There is absolutely no way that he imagined Liam's body going completely rigid next to him, or the way Liam's arm tightened around his shoulders before he forcibly relaxed. Curious, Zayn falls out of the elevator when the doors open and grabs hold of Liam's hand, pulling him towards his room. "Stay in mine tonight?"

It never takes very long to convince Liam to share with him and he doesn't like to put much thought into why that is or whether Liam's lonely in his hotel room alone, since they stopped sharing rooms on tour. Liam borrows the hotel-supplied toothbrush and they're soon tumbling into bed, Liam's hand lightly on Zayn's hip where he's curled up behind him and it's so easy to fall asleep to the familiar, quiet sounds of Liam's soft snores.

*

He wakes up alone, yawning and stretching out against warm sheets. Taking advantage of not being dragged out of bed for some interview or promo or to travel to the next show or being woken by his mum calling because she's forgotten the time difference again, he gets up slowly and has a long, lazy shower, dressing in the most comfortable joggers he can find and Harry's t-shirt that he stole two days ago. He shoves a beanie on because he can't be arsed to do anything with his hair until Lou grabs him later to style it into something more befitting a popstar and wanders down for breakfast, finding Niall with an empty plate in front of him and drinking coffee while wearing shades and looking paler than normal.

"Rough night?" Zayn murmurs, slipping into the seat next to Niall and pulling him in for a one-armed cuddle. He's not exactly surprised when Niall's head slumps heavily onto his shoulder and he knocks his sunglasses off.

"Louis kept me up half the night," Niall mumbles, his voice thick with sleep and a slight hint of whining, which he knows means Niall's really in a bad way. "Two pints my arse. He convinced the bar to stay open until 4am."

Zayn knows it's best not to laugh, even if he desperately wants to. "Lou sleeping it off then?"

"Nah, the fucker got up early because his mum's down," Niall grumbles. "Bright as a fucking button, he was."

They're interrupted by the waitress who takes Zayn's order and brings coffee, which Zayn gratefully sips at, letting the hot, bitter taste wake him up properly.

"Liam stay with you last night then?" Niall asks, almost making Zayn jump because he'd been certain Niall was dozing on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Zayn answers carefully. He knows Niall worries about Liam sometimes, they all do really, but perhaps they should look into creating some kind of schedule for sharing with him to make sure he doesn't get too lonely on hotel nights. Zayn fucking hates waking up to notifications on his phone that Liam's been sad tweeting in the middle of the night, and he knows he's not the only one. "Probably tonight as well, like."

Niall nods like he thinks that's a good plan before his arms come up to wrap around Zayn and he feels a damp kiss being pressed against his neck. "Look after him, yeah?"

Zayn doesn't answer, doesn't really feel like he needs to because he's always looked after Liam. And Liam's always looked after him. It's just what they do, really.

Niall eventually wanders off to let Zayn eat in peace, and he's just pushing away his half-empty plate when he sees Liam walking past, looking hot and sweaty and fit. Zayn grabs his coffee cup and drains it before he scrambles to his feet and easily catches up with Liam by the elevator.

"Good workout?" he asks, a thread of distaste in his voice. He can't workout in the morning like Liam can, it makes him feel a bit ill and lightheaded.

They step into the lift together and Liam presses the button before he nudges Zayn with his hip playfully. "Great, yeah. Mark says he's gonna come find you later."

"Not a chance," Zayn mumbles, feeling a bit ill already at the thought. He prefers his workout sessions to coincide with being on tour far away from home when he's bored and Liam's somehow talked him into it with promises of cinema dates and popcorn, or as a distraction from bouts of homesickness.

Liam's still laughing when they step out of the lift and Zayn follows Liam into his room. "He'll catch you eventually."

"Probably, since I'm too lazy to run," Zayn points out dryly as Liam grins.

Liam ditches his sweaty t-shirt and moves past Zayn to head for the showers. Unthinkingly, Zayn swats his arse as he passes, more out of habit than anything.

As his hand connects with Liam's arse through his shorts, he immediately realises his mistake. Liam pauses, his face going slack as there's a horribly awkward moment, seemingly happening in slow motion, when Zayn doesn't move his hand away and Liam's stock-still. Zayn's hand twitches helplessly against Liam's arse and he watches in utter fascination as Liam's eyes drift shut and he bites down on his bottom lip.

Then time seems to catch up with them and Liam disappears into the bathroom, the door closing loudly and firmly behind him with a loud click of the lock sliding into place. Heart racing, Zayn stares at the closed door, vaguely aware that the shower is running and he can hear Liam humming loudly under the spray.

He lets himself out of Liam's room and heads downstairs, fumbling for a cigarette and lighter because he needs to clear his mind, otherwise he's going to spend the next few hours thinking about Liam's arse and why he keeps reacting so oddly to Zayn's careless touches.

(He does anyway.)

*

Sometime around his sixth cigarette, which is already three more than he'd allocated himself today, Zayn came up with a theory that he can't seem to shake, no matter how much he dismisses it or tells himself that it's stupid. That it can't possibly be true, no matter how much his hands tremble, holding his cigarette as he slowly exhales a stream of smoke. That his idea is insane, as his heart pounds loudly in his chest.

He still thinks it's hilariously absurd when he arrives at the stadium with Louis, who'd appeared three minutes before they were due to leave, breathless and bright-eyed, with a faint smell of baby-sick hanging off him. Zayn had wrinkled his nose and suggested a shower when they got to Wembley, just getting a hand up in time to stop Louis rubbing himself over Zayn because Louis is pretty awful, even if Zayn is laughing while they struggle against each other teasingly.

They're still playfighting, although Zayn knows Louis isn't really trying, when they tumble out of the car and Paul directs them to the backstage area where the rest of the boys are already waiting.

"Go shower, you stink," Zayn says, a little breathless and trying to hide it as he wrangles Louis over to the bathroom. Louis goes fairly easily, although he does take a cheap swipe at Zayn's beanie as he leaves.

"Dick," Zayn mutters fondly as he turns to grin at the lads, who are watching him with varying levels of interest. Harry's gaze flickers back to his phone, Niall's pulling a silly face and Liam's smiling at him, but it seems a little forced. Frowning, Zayn steps towards him, keeping his hands to himself even though it feels horribly unnatural. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Liam says too brightly, making Zayn's frown deepen. "Just excited about the show."

He wants to stay and argue that he knows that's not true, that there's something troubling Liam because it's as clear as fucking day just by looking at him, but Lou appears at his shoulder, reaching up to touch his hair even as she's making unhappy noises and Zayn finds himself being dragged away by a tiny woman on a mission and it's another forty minutes before he finds the lads again, all styled and dressed and ready to hit the stage.

"Smell me!" Louis says loudly as he grabs Zayn's arm and pulls him close. Playing along, Zayn takes a dramatic, loud sniff before he wrinkles his nose and Louis squawks at him.

"You smell amazing, Lou," Zayn relents, grinning when Louis relaxes and his expression turns smug. "Like a garden of flowers. Proper girly."

Louis' eyes narrow at him and Zayn takes a step away, grateful when Harry distracts Louis by asking if his bandana looks alright and he finds himself next to Liam, who looks flushed and excited, bouncing quickly on his heels.

"Can't wait to get out there," Liam murmurs, his hands wringing together before they drop to his thighs and he taps out a frantic beat.

Zayn can see Liam's wired, a restless energy racing through his body as his gaze darts around the room. Curious, Zayn reaches out and slots his hand over Liam's hip, deliberately brushing over the faint curve of Liam's arse. Liam calms immediately, sinking into Zayn's side as he stops his frenetic movements. Zayn feels a bit calmer too, his thumb stroking Liam's hip gently as he makes a humming noise. They stay locked like that until Paul arrives to usher them towards the stage and Liam presses his face against Zayn's neck for a second before they pull away and head towards the stage.

And because Zayn's somehow become obsessed with Liam's arse, he deliberately slows his steps to walk behind Liam, his gaze locked on the way Liam's jeans hang so low, barely held up with a belt and flashing his black boxers underneath. It's no different to the way Liam's always worn his jeans for as long as Zayn's known him, but right now, Zayn's fascinated by the way they manage to stay up, completely disregarding all laws of physics and gravity. Just as they're about to step out onto the stage, Zayn presses up behind Liam, hooking his chin over Liam's shoulder.

"Have a good one mate, yeah?" he says as Liam's fiddling with his earpiece. Liam turns to flash him a smile and Zayn's gaze drops to Liam's mouth instinctively, like he's going to read Liam's lips over the noise. His hand moves almost without his knowledge, smacking Liam's arse harder than he usually does. Liam's gaze goes unfocused for a second and Zayn's breath catches in his throat as a flush crawls over Liam's cheekbones.

Then Paul's giving them a shove, yelling at them to get on stage and Zayn's swept away by the first few notes of the opening song.

The thing is, Zayn can't really stop staring at Liam. Not through the opening song or the twenty that come after it. And the other thing is, he catches Liam staring at him too. Staring and going pink before he turns away and races off as fast as he can down the stage. But the worst thing, Zayn thinks, is that he's so fucking tempted to reach out and smack Liam's arse again. To see him go pliant against Zayn like he's silently asking for _more_.

Perhaps not in front of thousands of fans with camera phones aimed right at them to capture every single moment for the world to see, though.

It's tempting nonetheless, every time Liam dances in front of him, his hips undulating wickedly. Zayn has to physically turn around and smile out at the crowd to distract himself. Or worse, embarrass himself.

So really, it's not his fault when they race off stage after their final goodbyes, Liam yelling and shoving at Harry, who's shoving back and they're both laughing a little hysterically off the high of performing as they race past when Zayn reaches out and smacks Liam's arse so hard that his hand warms almost immediately and starts to sting a little.

Zayn catches the tiny sound Liam makes as Harry races past, Niall and Louis trailing after him, leaving Zayn alone with Liam in the empty hallway.

The heavy silence deafens him.

"Liam?" Zayn says after a beat, suddenly worried that he's gone too far.

"Zayn," Liam says huskily, turning without warning and burying his head into Zayn's neck, his nose nudging at Zayn's warm skin. He lifts his arms helplessly, pulling Liam closer. He feels something damp against his neck and he shivers, his hand trailing down Liam's back, his hand drifting over Liam's arse as Liam lets out a tiny, barely discernible whine, muffled against his neck.

"S'okay," Zayn murmurs, his hand resting on Liam's arse, cupping him gently. His heart is racing and someone will probably be along soon to interrupt them and hurry them along, but he can't find it in himself to move. He squeezes Liam experimentally and Liam pushes up against him, their legs slotting together. That's when he realises with a start that Liam's hard in his jeans. His hand moves gently against his arse. "S'okay, I've got you."

He lets Liam rock gently against him for a few seconds before he moves back slowly, his hand coming up to cup his face as Zayn stares at him. Liam's flushed and his eyes are languid. He looks softer and more relaxed than Zayn's seen him in months, his lips parted as he watches Zayn almost drowsily. "Let's get changed and go back to the hotel, yeah?"

Liam nods obediently, tucking his hand into Zayn's and letting Zayn lead him back to their dressing room. The rest of the lads have been and gone, which is probably a good thing seeing as Liam seems incapable of doing anything right now. Zayn undresses him carefully, trying not to notice that Liam's still got a semi as he tugs his jeans down, waiting for Liam to step out of them and into his own jeans. Zayn lets his hands linger as he pulls the material up over Liam's arse and Liam's whimper has his hands jerking, Liam slumping forward a little into Zayn's arms.

"Just gotta get your shirt on babe," Zayn urges softly. "Then we can go back to the hotel. Back to my room, yeah?"

Liam's head lifts off his shoulder and Zayn cups his face, his thumb brushing over Liam's rough stubble as he blinks carefully at Zayn. "Yeah. Back to your room."

Zayn smiles easily, his head spinning as he gets Liam's shirt on him before he strips quickly and changes his own clothes, reaching for Liam's hand as Paul appears in the doorway.

"Just coming," Zayn tells him, moving quickly as Liam trails behind him.

"Everything okay?" Paul asks as he falls into step next to Zayn, his eyes roving over Liam.

"Yeah, he's just a bit overwhelmed. Wembley and all," Zayn explains quickly, and he's grateful when Paul seems to accept his answer. They're bundled into a car and Zayn's not really surprised when Liam presses up against him for the entire ride.

His hand brushes over Liam's arse in the lift, helplessly drawn to the way Liam whimpers at his touch and crowds into his space like he's asking for more. He knows he's being stupid and reckless, but seeing Liam like this, pliant and a bit desperate and placing himself in Zayn's hands, handing over control, is addictive. It makes sense to him, if he thinks about it hard enough. The way Liam's always got a steady hand on everything in the band, taking responsibility for everything and everyone. It's heady, the way Liam's curling into him.

Zayn hurries them into his room, the door slamming behind them and he finds himself with an armful of trembling boy.

"Liam," he says, his own voice shaking. "Liam, what do you want?"

Liam doesn't answer, but he reaches down to pull his shirt off, looking a bit apprehensive when he glances back up. Zayn hesitates for a moment before he pulls his own shirt off. Liam wriggles out of his jeans before Zayn reaches for him, his hands ghosting over Liam's arse as Liam goes lax in his arms. Zayn's pretty sure they should talk about this, but Liam's making little whining noises and pushing his arse back into Zayn's hands and Zayn's quickly losing control of the whole situation.

He manoeuvres them back until his knees hit the bed and he drops down to sit on the edge of the mattress, shifting Liam carefully, his hands on Liam's waist, until he's between Zayn's legs, staring down at Zayn with a look he can't decipher.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Zayn says slowly, a hand moving to grasp Liam's and squeezing reassuringly. Liam stays silent, blinking slowly as he just watches Zayn. "You can say stop at anytime, Liam."

When Liam doesn't say a word, Zayn yanks hard on his hand, forcing Liam to lose his balance and fall over Zayn's knee, his other leg hooking over Liam's to keep him locked in place. Liam's face-first on the mattress, still trembling but not making a sound.

"Give me your hands, babe," Zayn whispers. When Liam folds his hands together behind his back, Zayn stares for a moment before he covers them with his hand, pinning them down. His other hand smoothes over Liam's arse lovingly. "Tell me if this isn't what you want, Liam."

He figures he's asked enough times, made it clear enough what he's intending to do. He figures they both know what Liam's been needing, for god knows how long. He tugs Liam's boxers down slowly, hampered by only having the use of one hand but enjoying the way Liam wriggles against his thigh, trying to be helpful. When he's finally got them down past Liam's ankles and he's faced with Liam's bare arse, Zayn has to bite back his own whine, his hand tightening around Liam's fists before he raises his hand and brings it down flat, slapping Liam's left arse cheek. There's a shockingly loud moan from Liam that goes straight to his dick and Zayn lifts his hand again, bringing it down on Liam's right arse cheek, a bit harder this time as Liam jerks against his thigh. He can feel Liam's hard dick pressing against him and he brings his hand up again, landing square between his cheeks, his fingertips brushing against Liam's balls.

Liam's moan is wickedly long and desperate and Zayn can feel his own dick, hard and uncomfortable in his jeans. With every stroke, Liam's arse gets warmer, pinking beautifully as Liam lets out a string of filthy moans, goading Zayn on. He massages each sore cheek after every stroke, drawing more whimpers from Liam as he twitches under Zayn's hand.

His hand cracks down again and Liam lets out a long whine, pushing his arse back up into Zayn's gentle touch. "So good, Liam," Zayn says before he can stop himself.

Liam lets out a little sob that has Zayn's eyes widening.

"Liam?" he says quickly, concerned. "Liam, do you want me to stop?"

He sees Liam shake his head. Confused, he rubs his hand over Liam's warm, glowing arse. "You like being good, Liam? Is that it?"

"Good for you," Liam says in a whisper that Zayn only just about strains to hear.

Zayn's hips jerk up helplessly, his dick painfully hard as it rubs against Liam's hip. "So good, babe," Zayn murmurs breathlessly, his hand coming down hard, forcing another loud moan from Liam. "Such a good boy. A good boy for me. Taking it so well."

Liam starts rubbing against him, his whole body rigid. Zayn smacks him again, his fingers connecting with Liam's balls again. "You look so beautiful like this, babe. All flushed and open for me."

He brings his hand down once more before Liam lets out a sharp cry and Zayn feels the dampness against his thigh. He strokes Liam's arse gently as Liam rides out his orgasm, whimpering against the duvet before he falls slack in Zayn's arms.

He pulls Liam up, falling back against the bed with Liam slumped on top of him. He's so fucking hard but he doesn't want to let go of Liam, and he's seriously thinking of flipping them so he can rut against Liam like a goddamn teenager just to get off when Liam's hand reaches down to cup Zayn through his jeans.

Zayn shudders helplessly as Liam starts to stroke him through his jeans, grunting as Liam applies more pressure, pressing the heel of his hand against Zayn's dick before his fingers stroke him through the material.

It's embarrassingly quick, the way he comes in his jeans, Liam squeezing him through it. But he's too fucked out to care.

Neither of them move for ages and Zayn can feel himself slipping into a doze. He rolls a drowsy Liam over, tugging his boxers all the way off before he shrugs off his own clothes. He disappears into the bathroom to wipe himself clean before he grabs some lotion from the hotel's supplies and carefully cleans Liam off with a towel. Zayn rubs the lotion carefully into Liam's arse, pressing reassuring kisses against Liam's shoulder whenever he lets out a pained moan. When he's finished, he slides into bed, not caring that they're both naked, all things considered, and lies flat on his back, reaching out to drag Liam over him, their legs hooked together as Zayn rests his hand on the small of Liam's back.

He feels Liam press a kiss against his shoulder and it's the last thing he remembers before he falls fast asleep.

*

Zayn wakes up slowly, opening his eyes to find Liam blinking sleepily at him. His hand drops unconsciously to stroke Liam's arse, his lips curving into a lazy smile when Liam wriggles closer and nuzzles into his shoulder.

"Hey," Zayn croaks.

"Morning," Liam mumbles. Zayn reaches over to place his finger under Liam's chin, tilting his face up so he can look at him properly.

"Alright?" Zayn asks carefully. Liam's answering blush has his dick stirring in vague interest.

"I uh," Liam stammers a little before he stops and bites down on his bottom lip. "We should uh, talk. I guess."

"About you getting off on spanking?" Zayn says bluntly, because he's a bit of a dick and he really likes it when Liam's cheeks go pink and his eyes widen, the way they're doing right now. He also really likes Liam being naked and pressed up against him, so they should probably talk about that too. "Is this a new thing? Because I've like, been spanking your arse for years, Liam."

"It's recent," Liam admits quietly. He's dropped his gaze again and he's tracing a pattern into Zayn's chest. "Like, I've always kind of liked it. But like, recently, it's been different. I've gotten like, hard from it. I guess."

"It calms you down," Zayn murmurs as he gives Liam a gentle squeeze. Liam's lips part as he makes a silent oh and Zayn really wants to kiss him.

"Yeah, like, after everything that's happened I guess, I just like to feel like I'm being, uh ..." Liam trails off, flushing bright red.

"Being good," Zayn supplies for him, seeing Liam nod. "Giving over control."

"Yeah, all of that," Liam says bravely before he gives in and buries his head into Zayn's shoulder like he's embarrassed.

"And you like me spanking you," Zayn says, because it's not really a question. Liam's orgasm last night was proof of it. And his own, proof of how much Zayn likes it too. "Is it like, a punishment thing too? Liam?"

"I don't know," Liam says, muffled against his neck. "Maybe?"

Perhaps that's something they can explore, Zayn thinks. Assuming, of course, that Liam wants to do this again. "And the sex part?" he asks, because that's a whole different thing for them to explore.

"I get hard when you spank me," Liam whispers. "I can't help it. Sometimes it happens when you just touch my arse."

"Do you want me to keep touching you?" Zayn asks, almost afraid to ask because he wants to so badly. "Do you want me to like, spank you again?"

Liam lifts his head, his gaze dropping to Zayn's lips before he forces his gaze up, looking Zayn square in the eyes. "Yeah."

It's good enough for now, Zayn thinks as Liam settles back against his shoulder. They can figure it out as they go along. Like everything else they've done together.

*

Zayn quickly gets used to the way Liam stares at him now. Not on stage, because they're not that stupid. But when it's just the two of them, or when it's just them and the lads, Zayn will look up and find Liam watching him, his gaze hot and heavy. They haven't done anything since that first time, almost a week ago, but Zayn's itching to get his hands on Liam again and he doesn't think he's misreading the signs from Liam either.

They're watching a movie in Harry's room - or rather Harry's watching a movie while Niall's tweeting and Zayn's half-asleep, watching Louis and Liam giggling across the room. He catches Liam throwing something at Harry, followed by Louis throwing something too. It takes a few more throws before he realises they're throwing popcorn into Harry's hair, and he's amused by how long it takes Harry to realise he's got a head-full of sticky butterkist popcorn in his hair.

Louis and Liam burst into giggles at Harry's "Heyyy!" and it's not long before a sulky Harry is kicking them all out and Niall and Louis decide to make the most of their night off by hitting the hotel bar.

"You coming?" Niall asks, hand on the elevator doors to keep them open.

"Nah, I'm going to turn in I think," Zayn says, his hand dropping from Liam's shoulders to caress his arse. He feels Liam tense up next to him and tries not to grin.

"Me too," Liam says, sounding a little off as he fidgets slowly under Zayn's gentle, searching touch.

"Boring!" Louis yells as the lift doors close on them.

"If only he knew," Zayn murmurs, hearing Liam's giggle as he turns towards his room, pushing Liam in front of them as they both move quickly. Zayn's trying not to think about what that means, exactly, and Liam stripping down to his boxers as soon as they're inside is helping to distract him, if he's being honest. This time he strips down to his boxers, grabbing at Liam as they move towards the bed, Liam spread over his knee with his boxers down just like before. Zayn's already hard as he lets his fingertips caress Liam's arse, pale and smooth.

"You haven't been good, have you babe?" Zayn says, injecting just enough disappointment in his voice. Liam whines, writhing a little as he tries to protest. "Throwing that popcorn at Harry's hair."

He brings his hand up and smacks Liam hard, humming as Liam gasps and whines into the mattress. "Very bad, in fact, Liam."

Zayn smacks him again, feeling the heat warm between his skin and Liam's, his cheeks pinking just the way he likes. "Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy, Liam?"

Another smack lands hard on Liam's arse before he massages him gently.

"Yeah, I'll be good," Liam swears breathlessly.

Zayn smiles to himself. Liam's clearly aroused, rutting lightly against Zayn's thigh, so clearly he likes the punishment side of this.

"I like it when you're good for me, Liam," he says, smacking him again. "When you're quiet and good like this."

When he smacks him again, his hand lingers, his thumb trailing between Liam's cheeks. Liam mewls, making Zayn's heart pound heavy and loud. His thumb rubs gently over Liam's puckered hole while Liam whimpers, pushing into his touch.

"Yeah?" Zayn whispers, desperately hoping.

"Wanna be good for you," Liam says brokenly, making Zayn's heart clench.

"S'not about me right now, babe," Zayn says, reaching over Liam for the lotion he now keeps on his bedside table in whichever hotel they're in. "Tell me to stop if you want me to stop, okay?"

He pours a little over his thumb, his hand smoothing over Liam's beautiful, sore arse as his thumb catches Liam's hole. He pushes in gently, feeling Liam squirm under his hands but he keeps quiet except for a few tiny noises. He's tight but relaxed, and Zayn slaps his arse gently in approval.

"Zayn," Liam moans, rocking his hips up into Zayn's touch, pushing deeper inside.

"So good, babe," Zayn says encouragingly. "So good for me, taking it so well. You want more?"

"Yeah," Liam slurs, his arse moving higher into the air as Zayn slides his thumb back inside. "Wan'more."

Zayn pulls out, ignoring Liam's protests and slicks up his fingers, pushing one inside easily enough before he pushes in with two. Liam moans filthy into the duvet and Zayn gives him another slap as Liam rubs against his thigh, hard and desperate.

He crooks his fingers as he pushes in again and Liam cries out, panting as he begs Zayn for more. Two more hard slaps and another thrust inside and Liam's coming, clenching around Zayn's fingers as he comes against Zayn's thigh. Zayn pulls his fingers out and flips Liam until he's on his knees between Zayn's legs. He looks totally fucked, pupils blow and hair mussed, his hands trembling as he grabs at Zayn's hips to keep himself upright.

"So pretty," Zayn murmurs, tilting Liam's head back a little with a hand on his jaw. Unable to resist, he leans in, watching as Liam closes his eyes and presses his lips against Liam's. His lips are soft and they taste like butterkist popcorn. They part under Zayn's and he groans, pulling Liam closer until they're falling back against the bed, Liam sprawled out over him and rubbing against him. He's hard and a bit desperate himself as Liam's tongue slides into his mouth and he sucks gently, feeling rather than hearing Liam's gasp. He's breathing too heavily to really kiss Liam, panting into his mouth with hot little breaths, his hands tight on Liam's hips where he's straddling Zayn, rocking down onto his dick and making him whimper with how fucking good it feels.

"Wanna make you come," Liam mumbles into his mouth and it makes him feel a bit lost. He holds on tight to Liam as he flips them, hearing Liam's hiss as he lands on his sore arse but Liam's hands slide down to cup Zayn's arse and he urges him on. Zayn grinds down, kissing down Liam's neck to his collarbone and he bites down hard as he feels himself tighten up. Liam's breathy little moans tip him over the edge and he comes in his boxers as he mouths at Liam before his body gives out and he collapses onto Liam, barely aware of Liam's hands stroking his back or the words Liam's murmuring in his ear.

He's completely unaware of how long they stay locked together, but when Liam tries to move Zayn off him, he pulls himself wearily up onto his elbows, looking down at a dopey-looking Liam. He leans in and nudges his nose against Liam's cheek before he kisses him slowly and sweetly. "You stay here," he murmurs as he pulls back reluctantly. "Gotta look after you."

Liam flushes as he protests, but he stays put to Zayn's amusement as he moves around, cleaning them both up. He picks up the lotion and climbs into bed, settling himself back against the headboard before he pats his thighs. "Up."

Liam moves gingerly, wincing as he climbs up onto Zayn's lap, his head dropping wearily onto Zayn's shoulder. Zayn lathers up his hands before reaching behind Liam and massaging his arse carefully until Liam's half-asleep on him and Zayn's feeling sleepy himself. He wriggles down the bed, shuffling Liam down with him until they're curled up together, Liam lying on him again.

"Was I good?" Liam mumbles sleepily, his hot breath warming Zayn's skin.

"Very good," Zayn tells him, his hand stroking up and down Liam's back soothingly. "So good for me, babe."

"Always wanna be good for you," Liam sighs, his hand moving, palm down, to rest over Zayn's chest.

And they probably need to talk about this some more, about how Zayn wants to kiss Liam all the time, even when he's not spanking Liam, and how he wants Liam in his bed every night and maybe take him home to see his parents, not as his bandmate but as his boyfriend. But they can do that later, when Zayn's brain starts functioning again and maybe after he's kissed Liam awake in the morning and they've swapped lazy handjobs.

"You're always so good for me, babe," Zayn tells him quietly, even though he thinks Liam might have already fallen asleep. "Always so, so good."


End file.
